


mess duty

by hjea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps the world at large would have been surprised to see the one and only Captain America pushing a mop dutifully across a mess hall floor. But as Peggy stepped out of the kitchen, the thought occurred to her that anyone who knew anything about Steve Rogers would find nothing about the sight unexpected. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	mess duty

**Author's Note:**

> I spend possibly too much of my time dreaming up ways Peggy and Steve flirted their way through the war.

Perhaps the world at large would have been surprised to see the one and only Captain America pushing a mop dutifully across a mess hall floor. But as Peggy stepped out of the kitchen, the thought occurred to her that anyone who knew anything about Steve Rogers would find nothing about the sight unexpected. 

“How did you get stuck doing this by yourself?” 

Steve turned at the sound of her voice, his face breaking into a wide smile when he spotted her. 

“My turn on the rota. Supposed to be finishing up with Morita but I sent him ahead to the infirmary to see if he couldn’t get something for that cough. Did you just get off duty?” 

“Yes.” Peggy tilted her plate so he could see the bacon sandwich resting on it. “And I’m bloody famished. I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

She eyed the neat rows of chairs flipped upside down so their legs were off the floor, and then with a shrug hopped onto the table itself, crossing her legs elegantly as she balanced the plate on her knee. She lifted the sandwich to her mouth and with a sigh of pleasure took a large bite. 

“Is that your spoils of war?” Steve resumed his mopping down the row, taking a couple of swipes under her swinging legs. “Dum Dum is still telling everyone you cheated.” 

Peggy swallowed. “You can tell Corporal Dugan that I won his bacon ration off him fair and square. It’s not my fault if he doesn’t know how to arm wrestle a woman.” She took another appreciative bite. “You can also thank Monty for the bottle of brown sauce, but if he doesn’t want to share in future then he’d better find a much better hiding place.” 

Steve concentrated on the floor, his mouth twitching in amusement. “You do cheat though.” 

Peggy sniffed. “I’d like to see you prove it.” 

Steve chuckled but didn’t press further, and continued to methodically push the mop down the hall’s rough wooden boards. Between bites of her sandwich, Peggy idly ran her eyes over the soft curve of his neck as it bent towards the floor, and the way the muscles in his upper arms bunched and relaxed as he neatly corralled the day’s dirt into order. She chewed slowly with a quiet hum of satisfaction and allowed her gaze to trail down his back, starting from the spot between his shoulder blades, just as Steve turned and came back up the row in time to catch her staring.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You enjoying yourself?” His expression would have been more of a challenge if Peggy couldn’t help but notice the blush quickly reddening his cheeks. 

More than equal to it, Peggy stared at him from beneath her lashes, deliberately not breaking eye-contact as she slowly licked crumbs from the side of her mouth. Steve’s hands tightened compulsively around the mop handle, only just managing to stop himself before it crumbled to bits beneath his fingers. 

“Perhaps.” Peggy grinned, melting easily from wickedness to amusement, and Steve rolled his eyes in good-natured surrender to her teasing. Peggy gestured with the last bite of her sandwich before she popped it into her mouth. 

“You missed a spot, Captain.”

Steve, with a quick glance at the ground to confirm, looked up again and narrowed his eyes at her. “You could help you know.” 

“Oh no.” Peggy shook her head. “I’m far too high ranking to pull mess duty.” 

“Technically I outrank you.” 

Peggy smirked and dumped the last crumbs from her plate onto the floor. 

“So you keep saying.”

 

**


End file.
